This invention relates to the making of filled pastry rolls, especially spring rolls. A spring roll usually consists of a filling of bean sprouts, chopped chicken or pork, and chopped mushroom, wrapped in pastry.
U.K. Pat. No. 1,278,526 is concerned with the continuous preparation of pastry. The pastry is produced in a strip. The present invention is directed towards converting such a continuously supplied strip of pastry into filled rolls.